Benutzer Diskussion:Mohnhasel
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Benutzer:Mohnhasel bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen Re: SeniorenClan Na dann herzlich willkommen auch hier im Wiki! :D Wie ich sehe, hast du schon herausgefunden, wie du dem SeniorenClan beitreten kannst, ich trag dich auch sofort ein ^^ wichtig ist bei solchen Sachen nur, dass du darauf achtest, eventuelle -Einbindungen (dazu zählen auch s) zu entfernen, da diese verhindern, dass der Code umgewandelt wird ^^ aber dieser Sache hat Curly sich ja angenommen :) Liebste Grüße ~ 18:36, 11. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Re:Codesalta Ne sind sie nicht. Mit den Links kannst du auf die entsprechende Charakterseite verlinken damit man mehr über die Katzen erfährt die in den Geschichten vorkommen. Die sind in der unteren nur als Beispiel damit man sieht wie sie mit links aussehen. Welche du nimmst, ist dir überlassen. 09:51, 9. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Hi ^^ In die Hierarchie werde ich sie selber einfügen ^^ Natürlich auch + Widumung ;) LG: Starrose ''Use your Smile to change the World, don't let the World change your Smile '' 18:09, 30. Dez. 2018 (UTC) PS: Könntest du vllt. für deinen Chara einen anderen Rang suchen? Spotted hat schon vor dir den Zweiten Anführer-Rang genommen ^^ Immer noch LG: xD Starrose ''Use your Smile to change the World, don't let the World change your Smile '' 18:26, 30. Dez. 2018 (UTC) RE: Cover Hai ho, it's Smiley :) Freut mich, dass du mich gefragt hast, kann dir gerne ein Cover machen. Im Vornherein nur schonmal: wie dringend ist die Anfrage? Habe nächste Woche noch ne Abiprüfung, danach würd ich das Cover aber auf jeden Fall fertig kriegen :) Zum Cover an sich: hättest du vllt ein paar Bilder, die ich als Referenz oder sogar im Cover benutzen könnte? (mit Quelle, am besten einfach als Link) Wenn nicht ist auch ok. Und welche Farben soll das Cover größtenteils haben, so als Thema? Liebe Grüße, 08:55, 23. Mai 2019 (UTC) Komme schneller voran als ich dachte, kann sein dass ich heute noch fertig wird, sonst wahrscheinlich morgen :D (dann sollte ich vllt mal lernen, lol) Lg 13:32, 23. Mai 2019 (UTC) right|350pxIt is over, it is done :D Hoffe es gefällt dir, sonst beschwer dich :) And pls credit me wenn du es verwendest ^^ Oh, und wenn du auch so einen Banner wie hier oder iwas anderes möchtest, sag bescheid. Liebe Grüße!! 20:30, 23. Mai 2019 (UTC) 350px|rightGuten Morgen zurück! Klar, kann ich machen :) Sähe bei deinem Cover glaube ich auch echt lit aus, wegen den Polarlichtern …. Schick mir einfach den Text :) Freut mich dass es dir gefällt, hier ist dann auch der Banner! Liebe Grüße und schönen Tag, 08:24, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Heyo, Ich glaub der Text ist n bissl zu lang, der passt leider so kaum auf die Rückseite :'D Wär supi wenn du den etwas kürzen könntest. Lg! 09:55, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Ich probiers mal, gebe dir dann Rückmeldung :) 10:01, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Hey, ein bisschen kürzer muss der leider noch. So 5 bis 6 Sätze (ist ja auch immer besser, wenn der Klappentext etwas kürzer ist ;) ) Lg! 10:21, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Oh, und noch etwas: Das Zitat in Anführungsstrichen oder nicht? :P LG!! 10:38, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) thumb|350pxHatte doch noch gepasst :) Lg 11:22, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Supi gerne :D Ich glaub, dann muss ich deine Geschichte wohl mal lesen xD Solltest du noch irgendwie fragen etc. haben sag einfach bescheid :) Liebe Grüße!! 11:28, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Mach ich sehr gerne :) Freue mich schon drauf, .. Uff, du hast die ganz durchgelesen, Respekt xD freut mich dass sie dir gefällt *_* Awww, Farnschweif die Cute <3 in Halbohrs Hoffnung, was ich wahrscheinlich danach schreiben werde, spielt die auch ne Rolle :D Schreibst du die ganze Staffel oder nur eine Geschichte? Alles Liebe, 11:58, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Haha, die Schildpättchen :) Ich hab momentan das Problem, dass der Großteil der Infos zu meinen Büchern auf der Festplatte meines alten, kaputten PCs rumgammelt und ich da nicht rankomme ._. zum Beispiel die gesamte, ausgearbeitete Planung meines zweiten Bandes und mein Zeitstrahl … Ich improvisiere momentan einfach und hoffe, dass ich irgendne alte Datensicherung finde auf der was drauf is :'D Das schaffst du schon, musst nur am Ball bleiben :) Ich sitz an Schwarzer Schnee jetzt auch schon seit fast 5 Jahren und bin jetzt endlich am letzten Kapitel angelangt ^^ Worum geht's in deiner Staffel denn genauer? AL, 12:07, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Uhh, das klingt auf jeden Fall cool *_* Ich mag Berge :D (Aussage des Tages), hatte auch letztens n Buch über Bergsteigen etc gelesen xD Wie weit bist du denn schon? 12:32, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Uiii, warst du schonmal in Colorado/Rocky Mountains? Und seit wann bist du denn hier aktibv/existierst hier? xD Yeees, endlich tatsächlich *_* überlege aber, noch nen ganz kurzen Epilog zu schreiben (nachdem alle meine anderen Kapis größtenteils Ewigkeiten lang sind ._. ich glaub eins hat zwanzig bis dreißig Seiten xD 12:44, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Uhhhh, drei Monate, wie toll *-* Ich will auuuuuch … Wars toll? Erzähl mal :) Ich kann mich aber auch nicht beschweren, war letztes Jahr in den kanadischen Rockies und wir verreisen nach meinem Abi nochmal was weiter weg :D Ich hab übrigens meine Festplatte gefunden und meine letzte Datensicherung war August 2017 xD Ich dachte mir schon so "ja lol, das wird wohl nichts" und hab auch erstmal gar nichts gefunden, aber jetzt hab ich iwo doch noch meine ganzen Informationen gefunden :D Das heißt es kann weitergehen ^^ Lg!! 14:14, 24. Mai 2019 (UTC) Hallo Hallo, ich habe dein Profil gelesen. Du hast einen ganz anderen Geschmack in Sachen Charaktere als ich, aber ist auch gut so. Jedenfalls ist mir aufgefallen, dass du vergessen hast, dass Schilfbart nicht von Mottenflügel, sondern von Blattpfote gerettet wurde :D. Also ja, ohne Leafy wäre er gestorben. (Ein kleiner Hint was ich vor dem Seeterritorium von Mottenflügel hielt) Keine Ahnung, wollte nur mal plaudern. LG Sonnenschatten RE Meine Lieblingscharaktere sind Riesenstern (ein sehr einsichtiger und guter Anführer), Schimmerpelz (ist immer für alle da), Weisspelz (der ideale Kieger), Langschweif (gute Charakterentwicklung), Mausefell (man muss sie einfach mögen mit ihrer Art und sie ist so ein wichtiger Teil des DonnerClans), Borkenpelz (ein guter Vater und es war interessant zu sehen, dass es auch andere Talente als jagen und kämpfen gibt, ausserdem stimmt er Feuerstern nicht immer zu, was ich gut finde), Feuerstern (ich mag es, dass er nicht so festgefahren in Regeln und Traditionen ist und dass er für das kämpft, was ihm richtig erscheint), Buntgesicht (du sagtest es schon, die perfekte Mutter, wobei Goldblüte auch nicht schlecht ist), Kleinwolke (keine Ahnung, ich mochte ihn schon immer einfach wegen seiner Art), Blattsee (besonders Blattpfote, da konnte ich sie so gut verstehen, nun ist sie immer noch ein Charakter, der sehr gut ausgebaut ist), Ampferschweif (Ich mochte ihre Freundschaft zu Blattsee und ihre Abenteuerlust, ausserdem ist sie auch so belastbar (Sie hat Todesbeeren überlebt, als sie noch ein kleines Junges war!)), Weissflug (sie ist so nett! Sie hat Monde auf Birkenfalls Kriegerzeremonie gewartet und mit ihm im Schülerbau ausgeharrt damit er nicht allein sein muss. Auch sonst ist sie einfach sehr freundlich), Bernsteinpelz (sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf und das mag ich sehr), Hellschweif (die einzige vernünftige WindClan-Katze seit Riesenstern tot ist), Wurzellicht (ich finde ihre Art zu leben spannend und sie ist auch meist sehr fröhlich), Grauer Flug (keine Ahnung, ich mag ihn einfach), Grosser Schatten (auch wieder ihre Art zu reden und zu handeln), Regen auf Blüte (wie sie sich um alle kümmert, die es gerade nötig haben, ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn, rundum eine gute Katze), Brechendes Eis (er hat eine feste Persönlichkeit (ihn erkennt man auch ohne dass steht, dass er spricht oder handelt), Blume (ihre Loyalität und Aufopferungsgabe haben mich beeindruckt), Eichelfell (einfach jemand, auf den man zählen kann), Distel (wie sie an Zackiger Berg geglaubt hat und niemanden bemuttert (ausser ihrer Jungen natürlich), ausserdem nimmt sie kein Blatt vor den Mund und verteidigt ihre Freunde), und Schiefer (sie ist so angenehm ruhig). Sorry, das war eine lange Liste! LG Sonnenschatten PS: Fuchsdung ich habe Häherfeder vergessen! Er ist so ziemlich mein Lieblingscharakter. Er beschäftigt sich mit den eigentlichen Problemen, ist erfrischend anders, auch mit seiner Blindheit, um es kurz zu fassen XD Week's Update unso xD Uii, das freut mich dass deine Woche gut angefangen hat :) Lager bis Samstag? (sry bin etwas dumm, bin grade erst aufgestanden lol) Meine Woche hat denke ich auch ganz gut angefangen, obwohl ich iwie gar nicht merke, dass überhaupt eine Woche ist, weil ich ja frei habe xD Habe heute tatsächlich den Tag, wo ich noch nie in meinem Leben so lange freihatte :o hab nur noch übermorgen meine letzte Prüfung und sollte dafür echt mal anfangen xD Uff, 45 Minuten :'D Sind aber auch echt schöne Bilder … Ich bin inzwischen recht routiniert geworden, brauche nur noch n paar Minuten fürs Shading und vllt so ne halbe Stunde/Stunde pro Bild. Grüße! 09:13, 29. Mai 2019 (UTC) Heyoyoyo~ Nach viel zu langer Zeit antworte ich dann auch mal :) Hab die Prüfung gestern gut überstanden und habe jetzt seeeehr viel Freizeit ^^ Ich mache meinen Schulabschluss, also Abitur, und bin jetzt endlich durch *_* Das Camp klingt echt cool ^^ Wo wart ihr denn Zelten? Hoffe, es hat Spaß gemacht, und die Kinder haben nicht allzu sehr rumgenervt xD Kannst ja n bissl erzählen wenn du möchtest. Uff, ok das kann ich verstehen dass das Shading so lange dauert :'D Sieht aber dafür auch echt top aus! Liebe abendliche Grüße, 21:26, 1. Jun. 2019 (UTC) PS: Uff, habe gerade Schwarzer Schnee beendet *_* I'm proud :) Guten Morgen (yep lol, hatte die Nachricht heut morgen angefangen. Aber vllt liest du sie ja dennoch am Morgen und es passt wieder ^^)! Das Lager klingt echt cool. Ist ja aber einiges passiert :o Was zur Hölle war das denn mit der Frau die in euer Zeug gefahren ist? xD Aber freut mich dass ihr Spaß hattet! Schlaf wird überbewertet ^^ Und, mit dem Champion's League Ergebnis einverstanden? Mein Wochenende war ganz entspannt - habe Samstag erstmal nichts gemacht und war heute bei dem guten Wetter schwimmen. Bei uns sieht es endlich danach aus, als würde der Sommer kommen *-* Jetzt, da ich Zeit habe, kann ich auch endlich mal Die Macht der Berge lesen <3 Freut mich, dass dir SdS1 so gefallen hat *_* vor allem das Ende, war mir nämlich sehr unsicher … ist iwie nicht ganz so typisch und lässt ja viel offen. Sitze aber schon am Prolog von PdF dran :-) Liebe Grüße und eine erholsame Nacht xD 21:39, 2. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Hellu ^^ Hab leider total verpennt, dir zu antworten, sorrüüü :( Wegen Chat muss ich mal schauen, bin momentan etwas mit Planung beschäftigt, da ich über Pfingsten im Urlaub bin, und sonst vllt gleich draußen ^^ Sonst versuch ich aber gern mal, vorbeizuschauen :) Bin gar nicht so ein Fußball-Fan :) Bin ein ziemlicher Tanz-Mensch. Wie geht's dir sonst so? Wie läuft die Woche? Liebe Grüße!! 12:40, 5. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Hey hey ho!! :D Erstmal danke der Nachfrage!! Uii, so heiß? Wie warm denn genau? Bei mir läuft alles perfekt, bin vor wenigen Tagen gut aus dem Urlaub wiedergekommen, habe das Abi endgültig mit einer sehr guten Note bestanden und verbringe jetzt meine Zeit mit Nichtstun und Feiern *_* Alles Liebe und gute Nacht!!! 21:34, 18. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Uuuuuuff, 35? :O That's crazy hot!! Wo wohnst du denn, dass es so warm wird? xD Ich glaub, bei uns soll es leider nur noch kühler werden, ist aber sehr angenehm bisher, man kann gut den ganzen Abend bis Mitternacht draußen sitzen *_* Lg! 10:10, 19. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Heyo :3 Discord hab ich leider nicht, kann sein dass ich es mir iwann hole ^^ Dann sag ich auf jeden Fall Bescheid, hätte Lust zu schreiben :) Wie geht's dir so, wie ist dein Wochenende? Schon geschmolzen? xD Alles Liebe! 10:45, 23. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Summertime Hallihallohallöchen! *_* Voll schön, dass du dich mal wieder meldest, ich hatte leider in letzter Zeit viel Stress und konnte nicht antworten, sorry :( Jetzt geht's aber wieder einigermaßen. Wie geht's dir denn? Ich hab die letzten Wochen endgültig meinen Schulabschluss gemacht, ein bisschen gearbeitet und mich in der Wohnung verkrochen um Serien zu schauen weil all meine Freunde im Urlaub sind xD Also sehr produktiv ^^ Uii, Dänemark, wie cool! Ich war da noch nie, wie wars so? Und wo wart ihr und was habt ihr gemacht? Alles Liebe, 08:40, 9. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Uiii, freut mich dass dein Urlaub schön war! Wann geht denn die Schule wieder los? Und wie viele Jahre hast du noch vor dir? Danke, wünsch ich dir auch :) Was hast du so vor? Lg 18:46, 10. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Aaaach, wie cool ^^ Was machst du denn für eine Lehre? Ich bin grad auf der Suche nach nem neuen Job und mache eigentlich gar nichts … Außer halt grad an Pfade der Finsternis weiterschreiben xD Wie siehts bei deiner Story eigentlich aus? Ich will wissen wies weitergeht! 09:58, 12. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Oh uff sorry 0.0 Tut mir so mega leid dass ich dir ein falsches Gefühl gegeben habe, du hast mich überhaupt nicht verärgert, wie auch? Ich hatte die letzten beiden Tage ein bisschen Probleme mit der Website (ein paar meiner Bearbeitungen wurden nicht gespeichert, war ziemlich nervig), deshalb hatte ich noch nicht zurückgeschrieben … Tut mir leid!!! Geoinformatiker musste ich erstmal googlen xD Klingt aber interessant ^^ Wie lang geht die Lehre? Ich freu mich jedenfalls schon, wenn du es schaffst weiterzuschreiben :3 Ich hab absolut keinen Plan in welche Richtung ich gehen will, vllt Physik? Keine Ahnung. Ich nehm mir erstmal ne Auszeit, um ein bisschen auf mein Leben klarzukommen xD Das Character Art hatte ich schon voll verdrängt, lol; vllt schau ich demnächst mal wieder vorbei :3 Alles Liebe und nochmal bitte ich um Verzeihung :) Finds auch schön mit dir zu schreiben. 23:29, 13. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Hey >-< Macht die Lehre bisher denn Spaß? Was machst du bisher so? Wie läuft euer Schulsystem allgemein überhaupt ab? (Kommst ja aus der Schweiz, oder?) Das Problem mit dem Bearbeiten habe ich momentan Gott sei Dank nicht mehr xD Aber manchmal laden Teile der Seite nicht, vllt ist mein Internet einfach crappy ^^ Dir auch einen schönen Tag! Was hast du heute so vor? Alles Liebe, 09:46, 14. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Oh wow, danke für die ausführliche Erklärung ^^ Wusste vorher tatsächlich noch gar nichts darüber :) Haha, Flussbett vermessen stell ich mir nice vor. Was war das fürn Fluss? Und was machst du sonst noch so? Ich lebe momentan etwas in den Tag herein :'D Die letzten Tage hing ich eig fast nur allein zu Hause und hab mir etwas me-time genommen, jetzt diese Woche bin ich wieder viel mit Freunden draußen (bin noch auf ein paar Partys eingeladen). Was hast du denn so für Pläne für das freie Wochenende? Lg 10:54, 15. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Stell ich mir echt nice vor, im Verein :) Bei meinem alten Job haben wir auch immer viel zu viel zusammen getrunken, haha xD Die nächsten Tage bin ich erstmal recht viel feiern, danach ziehen langsam einige meiner Freunde weg, mit denen ich bis dahin noch was mehr Zeit verbringen will. Muss auch noch ein paar Geburtstagsgeschenke fertig kriegen unso. Im Oktober bin ich dann endlich mal wieder im Urlaub, da freu ich mich schon drauf *-* Bis dahin will ich noch etwas weiterschreiben und n neues Buch anfangen ^^ Schreibst du außerhalb des Wikis noch Zeug? Lg 13:16, 15. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Oh ja, ich kenn das - als ich hier auf dem Wiki sehr aktiv war, hatte ich eigentlich kein Leben, lol. Das hat sich vor ein paar Jahren komplett geändert, da habe ich meine Zeit dann auch mehr in meine Freunde hier investiert … Aber jetzt grade hab ich ne ganz gut Balance gefunden. Warrior Cats lese ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr, ich hab meine Charaktere nur viel zu doll lieb um sie aufzugeben xD Lg und schönes Wochenende! 15:06, 18. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Hola! Hallöle, Disclosure hier :) Ich dachte, ich melde mich mal wieder und frag wies so geht =) War ziemlich lange verreist, deshalb konnte ich nicht online kommen :( bin jetzt aber back ^^ Alles Liebe! 16:38, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Well hello there :3 Hii Mohnhasel! Oh man, ich war echt lang abwesend, tut mir sehr leid … Wie geht es dir? Ist es immer noch bitterkalt? xD Wenn du das Cover immer noch gerne hättest, kann ich es gerne für dich machen! Liebe Grüße, Smiley <3 20:20, 8. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Hahaha, das klingt auf jeden Fall schonmal gut :) Da beneide ich dich irgendwie, dass du dir den Arsch abfrierst :( Bei uns ist es schon seit Monaten so unangenehm kühl - zwischen 10 und ca. 2 Grad - aber ich will Schnee … Habt ihr denn schon welchen? Mir geht es leider nur so semi-gut - Weihnachten und Silvester waren toll, aber ich bin prompt in den ersten paar Tagen des neuen Jahres krank geworden xD Erhole mich jetzt aber langsam (glaube ich zumindest, hab grad ne Schmerztablette genommen und spüre meine Halsschmerzen nicht mehr und bin deshalb sauglücklich xD). Das Cover mach ich dir gern noch! Weiß nur leider nicht, wie lange es dauert, hab grad ein bisschen mehr zu tun als sonst ^^ Wie war dein Rest-2019 und Erst-2020 denn? Lg 21:41, 8. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Guten Morgen! Mittag? dunno :P Das klingt ja schonmal gut :) Was sind denn OKs? Und wie wars in Frankreich? :D Ich war im Herbst in Südafrika, was meega geil war, und hab jetzt einen neuen Job, bin recht zufrieden damit :) Muss aber in den nächsten Wochen ein paar Überstunden ansammeln, deshalb weiß ich nicht, wann das Cover genau done sein wird ^^ Aber alles in allem war meine Vorweihnachtszeit zwar auch ein bisschen stressig, aber vor allem schön :) Was geht denn momentan bei dir sonst noch so? Schreibst du noch? Lg, 13:07, 10. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Guten, und sry für die späte Antwort :D Uhh, ist das viel Arbeit, so einen Anlass zu organisieren? Aber macht bestimmt auch Spaß :) Ich kellner nur, als Nebenjob (bissl Geld verdienen für wenn ich im Sommer verreise und auf den Beginn des Wintersemesters warten, wenn ich mit dem Studium anfange ^^). Oooof Französisch :o kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr xD jetzt bin ich beeindruckt ^^ Ich war letztes Jahr auch da, ich versteh aber nur noch so die Hälfte und sprechen kann ich die Sprache gar nicht mehr xD Afrika war hammer *_* Ja, genau, waren auf Safari und sind generell mit ner Gruppe rumgereist - absolut empfehlenswert, really. Ich will auch Sonne :( Genieß lieber die Zeit draußen, da hast du recht, schreiben kannst du ja immer noch :) (bin aber trotzdem schon gespannt auf die Fortsetzung, höhö) Ich werd jetzt mit deinem Cover anfangen und versuchen, das bis nächste Woche fertig zu kriegen :) LG 15:06, 12. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Dankeschön, den wünsch ich dir auch! Was hast du diese Woche so vor? (Ich nix, lol, muss nur endlich mal meinen Allerwertesten zur Fahrschule bewegen xD) Lg 11:06, 13. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Hiya theere, eine Frage hab ich noch (zum Cover): hättest du eventuell noch ein anderes, größeres Bild oder eins in besserer Auflösung, das ich für den Katzenkopf benutzen könnte? Sonst wird das Cover halt was kleiner ^^ Das ist auf jeden Fall besser, dann wird das Cover halt ein bissl kleiner, wenns ok ist :) Sonst noch etwas besonderes zum Aussehen der Katze? Augenfarbe vllt? :D Alles Liebe! Deine 12:52, 14. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Uki, mach ich :) Ich glaub, die Seite zu Olivennase hast du noch nicht erstellt (konnte jedenfalls nichts zu ihm/ihr finden?). Oder täusch ich mich? Gute Nacht jedenfalls! :'D 23:32, 14. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Cover-Zeug 400px|rightLook, I did a thing! Kannst ja mal sagen, was du davon hältst :) Alles Liebe, 15:25, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Kann ich versuchen, ich hoffe ich hab die alte Version noch :o Lg 17:25, 15. Jan. 2020 (UTC) So besser?